Vampire Knight in love
by Natsuno Hanako-sama
Summary: Una fan de Vampire Knight con ciertos dones especiales llega al interior de la seria a principios de esta. Alli vivira aventuras, reira, llorara y conocera el amor de un caballero vampiro. Zero/OC (aclaro que no soy fan de Yukki)
1. Un sueño raro y muy realista

Un sueño raro ...te amo Zero

Termino de ver death note por tercera vez, bien ahora tocaba vampire knight ...busco el manga y se puso a ver el anime.

Tenia que admitirlo Zero Kiryuu era su personaje favorito de la serie... no entendia como Yuki no puedo ver lo hermoso que era...en todas las expresiones.

Dejando de lado eso se dispuso a cambiarse y ponerse un vestido negro con toques de color rojo casi como el vino cuya falda llegaba 4 dedos por sobre la rodilla, unos guantes largos hasta medio brazo y unas botas largas por encima de la rodilla de cuero negro.

Olvide decirles el nombre de la chica Hanako Natsuno.

Tenia 16 años y era una chica bastante bonita por eso sus primos que tenian una agencia de modelos le pidieron que trabajara para ellos. ella acepto gustosa y sus padres al verla tan feliz le dieron suerte para ella la mayoria de los conjuntos y vertidos le quedaban bien, especialmente los que tenian un toque loli o gotico.

Era de esperarse pues hacian resaltar el color marron casi negro de sus grandes ojos y su cabello risado negro con mechas rubias hacia que le de una aspecto tanto tierno como salvaje.

Camino con tranquilidad por el parque que habia cerca de su casa ...tendria una secion de fotos alli. Se sintio observada y penso que era por su ropa extraña pero cuando sintio una respiracion detras de ella supo que no era eso... habia olvidado decir que ella era especial pues ocacionalmente ella puede ver espiritus o ver por cortos lapsos de tiempo lo que llevo su mano hacia su collar con forma de rosa de color blanco y negro.

Vio a una hermosa mujer de cabellos plateados ojos azules- por favor ayuda a mis pequeños, no dejes que sufran- una vez que termino de decir eso el collar que Hanako cargaba comenzo a brillar - tu seras la mas poderosa de los angeles y el mas peligroso de los demonios- ante esto cai en la inconciencia . Lo ultimo que logro recordar vagamente son dos nombres Zero e Ichiru.

-

Abrio los ojos y vio a un joven de cabellos plateados y unos hermosos ojos violetas junto a una chica de cabello corto castaño y ojos del mismo color .po un momento penso que era un sueño pero decicio hacerse la desentendida.

Estaba en lo que parecia ser una enfermeria- ¿que paso y quienes son ustedes?- dijo confundida mientras la puerta de la habitacion se abria y dejaba pasar a toda la clase nocturna y al director- veo que ya desperto jovencita ... recuerda lo que ocurrio o como llego aqui- pregunto el director de la academia- ella simplemente nego por que ni siquiera ella entendia lo que ocurrio- bueno segun tengo entendido Zero el delegado de la clase diurna estaba teniendo un enfrentamiento con ciertos alumnos de la clase nocturna y fue interrumpido por la delegada Yuki ...sin embargo antes de que pudieran retirarse una luz brillo en el cielo y se abrio una especie de portal del cual tu jovencita caiste por suerte Zero logro atraparte- explico el director

Mi mirada se dirigio a Zero- ¿tienes sed verdad?- el dije en forma de rosa en su collar comenzo a brillar - no funcionan la tabletas ¿cierto? si no me equivoco - pregunto al joven frente a mi que abrio los ojos sorprendido- tranquilo no te pongas a la asi... creo que yo puedo encontrar la cura pero necesitaria quedarme en esta academia... si no es molestia claro esta- dije mirando al director quien me observaba seriamente- ¿como lo supiste?- pregunto, yo solo sonrei- se mucho mas de lo que incluso Yuki o Zero saben...lo se practicamente todo de este lugar...creo que podria ayudar bastante aqui si usted me lo permite señor Kaien cross.

El hombre se ajusto los anteojos mientras suspiraba- por el momento te quedaras en la escuela y seras delegada como zero y yuki pero tambien seras vigilada

Yo asenti con una sonrisa pero luego mire a Kaname - ¿me pregunto si tambien me haraas una pieza de este juego? - la sonrisa se transformo en una mueca de asco - jamas lo permitiria... de echo cambiare un par de cosas a mi favor...probablemente tu seas una piesa importante... EN MI JUEGo

Podia sentir la mirada de odio de Ruka y Aido sobre mi eso solo me hizo reir, rapidamente una capa de hielo se formo a mi alrededor - vaya ...que caracter, pero si quieres jugar con hielo bien por mi- una pequeña cantidad de filosas dagas de hielo se formaron frente a mi y luego se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia Aido para detenerse frente a el en un segundo a pocos centímetros, aprovechare que es un sueño - no me molesten por que soy mucho mas fuerte que todos ustedes juntos voltee a ver a Zero - querido Zero-chan espero que podamos llevarnos bien y quiero que sepas que no soy tu enemiga soy tu aliada y hare lo que sea para protegerte- dije con una sonrisa- Bien todos los de la clase nocturna retírense y Kuran-san encargase de Aido con respecto a ti Zero te encargaras de llevar a la señorita...- me miro dudando un poco- Hanako natsuno- respondí simplemente- lleva a hanako-chan a su habitación la que esta junto a la tuya y esta vacia- luego de eso el se retiro y Yuki también luego de quedarse unos minutos mirándome.

Cuando quedamos solos Zero y Yo nos miramos fijamente durante unos segundos en los que deduje que probablemente esto era un sueño muy realista y que probablemente llegue en lo que seria el cap 2 de la serie. Genial aprovechare este sueño al máximo - Zero-kun ... creo que te amo - dije sin miramientos después de todo esto es un sueño que puede pasar?.

La expresión de Zero era un poema...creo que me malentendió- no es esa clase de te amo no pienses mal me refiero a que eres alguien admirable y a que eres prácticamente mi idolo ... no pienses otra cosa por favor - dije negando rápidamente cualquier pensamiento erróneo que lo hiciera pensar que soy una loca ...que de todas formas no estaria muy errado pero ustedes entienden ¿no?

¿alquien me puede decir con quien estoy hablando? no...bueno continuo mi relato ejem

Su exprecion se relajo y volvio a ser seria ... mientras la mia era practicamente un reflejo de la suya.

Me pare en el centro de la habitación y lo mire fijamente- me guiaras a mi nueva habitación? - pregunte tranquilamente el asintió mientras se acercaba a la puerta - como sabras tu habitacion esta junto a la mia... debo hacerte una pregunta - dijo mirándome de reojo mientras avanzamos por los pasillos - claro dispara- rei al encontrarle sentido a mi mal chiste

Llegamos a una habitacion con una cama, un escritorio y un armario donde podría dejar mis cosas...si tuviera pero como aparecí de la nada- como sabes lo de mi sed?- dijo mientras me miraba - se que hace 4 años tu familia fue atacada por una vampiresa pura sangre y perdiste a tus padres, se llevo a tu hermano y tu fuiste convertido en un vampiro... no me preguntes como lo se por favor - dije sentándome en la cama

El simplemente pareció estar en su propio mundo mientras sus ojos perdían su brillo , tome su mano y lo guié junto a mi , el por estar tan sumido en sus pensamientos no se nego a mi contacto.

Coloque mis manos en sus hombros e hice que apoyara su cabeza en mi regazo, comencé a cantar una cancion de cuna y acariciar su cabello, no sabia que otra cosa podia hacer.

Este sueño era realmente muy realista,el frio de la pared a mis espaldas, la suave del acolchado, incluso el aroma de su cabello... lavanda.

Al poco tiempo el se durmió y yo poco después.

Momento... uno no puede dormir en un sueño... si no es un sueño... eso significa que estoy realmente en Vampire Knight... gracias a cualquier ser divino que me dio esta oportunidad, prometo portarme bien de ahora en adelante seré una niña buena.


	2. Primer dia de guardiana

Desperte sintiendo un terrible dolor de espalda... pero estaba recostada en mi cama y tapada por unas cobijas.

En la silla junto al escritorio un lindo uniforme de la clase diurna estaba colgado limpio y pulcro.

Me duche y me peine, cepille mis dientes y me coloque el uniforme.

Sali de la habitacion y... me perdi. Este lugar es enorme.

Me encontre con Yuki que me estaba buscando y me dijo que fuera a desayunar con ellos, El director dijo que de ahora en adelante seria su hija adoptiva y que lo llame papa, intento sacarnos una foto pero tanto Zero como yo logramos cubrir nuestros rostros.

Los chicos comenzaron a confiscar las fotos de los fans de la clase nocturna o algo asi, luego de eso nos fuimos al sector de la clase nocturna pero Yuki descubrio las tabletas que Zero debia beber y el escapo luego de quitarselas.

Luego de eso practicamente lo perseguimos las dos juntas pero en un momento me separe de ella para no cambiar tanto las cosas.

Encontre a Zero luego de un tiempo creo que Yuki ya estaba con Kaname para ese entonces , la respiracion del cazador era erratica y se notaba sufrimiento en su rostro - bebe de mi sangre- dije desabrochando el cuello de mi camisa el intento alejarse pero lo sujete con fuerza- confia en mi hazlo ahora o cuando vuelvas a la academia atacaras a alguien importante para ti- parecio dudar un momento pero accedio, no voy a negar que me dolio ... en realidad duele pero lo soporte por que no quiero que sufra tanto.

Cuando termino de beber mi sangre enprendimos viaje nuevamente hacia la escuela pero yo estaba debil y mareada por lo que cai... pero el me atrapo. Zero se puso de espaldas a mi y se agacho esperando que suba - aqui, sube.. vamos- y luego me hizo viajar en su espalda.

Creo que me quede dormida .

Desperte sintiendo una pesada mirada sobre mi.

Voltee y vi a Kuran, a Yuki, al director y a Zero quien por cierto tenia la camisa manchada con mi sangre.

Yuki respiro profundamente aliviada para luego atacarme con preguntas- que ocurrio Hanako-chan tambien te atacaron a ti los vampiros, verdad que fue eso ...Kaname-kun dice que quien te hizo eso fue Zero pero eso es imposible ¿verdad? - decia temerosa Yuki

Yo aun estaba debil asi que apenes escucharon mi voz- si unos nivel E me atacaron y por suerte encontre a Zero el me ayudo pero un nivel e me mordio y me lastimo... lamento haberte manchado con mi sangre Zero-kun aun segue incomodo todo el viaje estubiste comportandote raro

Kaien parecio aliviarse de la inocencia de Zero y el peliplata solo me miro de una manera que no supe desifrar.

Kaname por otra parte simplemente dijo lo mismo que diria en "la otra situacion" - aun asi Zero debe formar parte de la clase nocturna no podra seguir soportando mucho mas... - no pudo teminar de hablar pues lo interrumpi- no importa lo que suceda yo me hare cargo de eso ... Zero se mantendra bajo control no dejare que caiga en un nivel E.

La castaña comenzo a llorar mientras veia a Zero ... creo que no pude evitar que descubrieran a Zero.

Pero estoy segura de que si logro hacer una alianza con yuki podremos ayudarlo...espero

Yuki retirate por favor - pidio Kaname- ahora que ella no esta diras la verdad?- pregunto mirandome a los ojos- no se de que hablas- dije sin devolverle la mirada- Zero te ataco- aseguro el purasangre-

Dilo no hace falta que me protejas- dijo seriamente Zero

Te equivocas- dije segura- yo le ofreci mi sangre yo fui quien decidio darle mi sangre ... pero me desmaye por que...me da miendo la sangre cada vez que la veo me desmayo- admiti pues no era mentira - es la pura verdad no soporto la sangre y por eso me desmaye, si quieres burlarte hazlo.

Vi como dudo pero el rubor en mis mejillas confirmo que era verdad

Solo para probarlo - hizo un pequeño corte en su muñeca de la cual broto un liquido carmesi y yo comence a ver borroso... odio la sangre simepre que la veo me desmayo... cada vez mi vision es peor y todo se escucha lejano lo ultimo que escuche fue una vos burlona diciendo - era cierto

Desperte en mi habitacion y repeti la rutina del dia anterior para empezar el dia con toda la energia posible... ahora que lo pienso no tengo idea de quien me trajo aqui... ¿quien habra sido?


	3. No te dejaran ir

No te dejaran ir

Yuki pov-

Fue una noche fria de invierno hace cuatro años atras cuando el director trajo a Zero a nuestra lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Esa fue la primera vez que vi odio, rencor y miedo en la mirada de una persona.

Aun cuando el no decia nada yo seguia haciendo preguntas una tras otra... me pregunto por que estaba tan temerosa si era el quien deveria estarlo.

Flashback****

La puerta de la habitacion se abrio revelando a Kaien croos quien apoyaba su mano en la espalda de un niño de su misma edad aproximadamente.

Su mirada era sombria y senti miedo, no podia moverme - Yuki-chan los padres de este chico fueron asesinados por un vampiro ... es un milagro que haya sobrevivido asi que cuidalo mientras este con nosotros ¿de acuerdo?- dijo con vos pausada y melancolica, luego se acerco a la puerta y antes de salir dijo- aun esta lleno de sangre asi que por favor ayudalo a bañarse si - con temor me acerque a el y ... parecia un muñeco sin vida .

Logre llevarlo al baño y limpiarlo pero por mas que le hablara el no respondia- Vamos a darte un baño si? ...esta bien si te toco? - me aleje un poco- quieres que te ayude con esto tu ropa?... el agua esta caliente asi que tomate tu tiempo- vi la sangre en su cuello - emm. te molesta si limpio tu cuello - aun sin respuesta procedi a hhumedecer el area con agua tibia y enjuagarlo,no habia herida - "por fortuna no lo mordieron"- pense y crei firmemente eso ...que tonta eh sido todo este tiempo- vamos a secarte

-fin flash back********

Esto no es posible ... aun me niego a creerlo

Hanako aparecio siendo cargada por Zero y ambos estaban manchados con sangre... habia sido una horrible sorpresa que kaname-kun culpara a Zero

Y luego de eso mientras Hanako estaba inconciente mi padre adoptivo el director Croos frente a Kaname-kun y a Zero-kun me conto la verdad de Zero.

Ahora comprendo por que Zero odiaba a los vampiros ...y tambien comprendo que Zero se estubo odiando a si mismo todo este tiempo.

sin embargo me niego a creer que el podria lastimarnos.

Hanako dijo que el la salvo con tanta seguridad que por un momento le crei... pero fue el mismo quien lo confeso mientras ella dormia.

Los vampiros ...son.

Ellos son seres... que se alimentan de la sangre de los demás.

Ojos que brillan con el color de la sangre.

Colmillos que sobresalen del labio superior.

... Una bestia con forma humana.

Eso es lo que son en realidad, y todo humano que sea mordido por un sangre pura y sobreviva a su sangre... se vuelve un vampiro y...

Segun Kaname-kun nunca volverá a ser un humano.

¿Zero es un vampiro?

Al otro dia el sol salio como siempre pero recibimos una horrible noticia... algo debo hacer al respecto  
_ fin yuki pov-

Hanako-

Estúpido moño del estúpido uniforme...casi lo logro ... tu puedes Hanako... lo hice ¡lo hice!- festeje una ves que logre realizar la odisea llamada atar un tonto moño, ejem como sea- bien ahora de levantarse - camino con parsimonia mientras veía el suelo, Zero como estaría ahora? - llego al comedor para ver a Yuki y al director, pero pronto Yuki salio corriendo en dirección al edificio de la Luna o la clase nocturna - ¿donde esta? - pregunte mirándolo fijamente- en su habitación el... no quiere salir de alli- sin mas me dirigi hacia alli con prisa.

Abri la puerta y estaba todo a oscuras, una maleta estaba en la cama junto a Zero quien miraba fijamente a Bloody Rose - asi que piensas en suicidarte... que decepcion crei que eras todo un hombre- dije seriamente mientras me acercaba - damela - estire la mano frente a el- vamos, no hace falta que la tenga en mis manos para ver que ya le quitaste el seguro- puse mi mano sobre la de el- puedo ayudarte ...- me tomo de la muñeca y me tiro a la cama posicionándose sobre mi - ¿puedes oírlo?- pregunto mirándome con sus hermosos ojos color amatista.

Lo mire fijamente- el sonido que hice al tomar tu sangre- dijo acariciando mi cuello- mientras ese sonido corra por mi oídos no estarás segura, ni tu, ni Yuki...ni nadie- dijo al final bajando la mirada- recuerda eso- saque fuerzas de no se donde y me libere ...para darle una cachetada - y tu recuerda que si haces esto la gente que te quiere sufrira, idiota - mi vista comenzó a nublarse- no permitiré que te vayas y te rindas idiota... ma vas a escuchar quieras o no - lo tome por los hombros con la poca fuerza que tenia.

No pude contenerme y te deje muy débil por la cantidad de sangre que tome... pude matarte y nada asegura que la próxima vez que ataque a alguien no lo haga - dijo colocando a Bloody Rose en mis manos - matarme...dispara- arroje el arma lejos de mi - ni se te ocurra hacer eso conmigo no soy Yuki - grite con fuerza ...

Demonios el piso se mueve - no me importa si tengo que quebrarte lo huesos de todo el cuerpo no dejare que te vayas me oíste - me aleje de el tome la maleta y tire todo su contenido al suelo, en eso entro Yuki pero no le di importancia y segui gritando tenia que descargarme - NO DEJARE QUE TE VAYAS Y HUYAS COMO UN COBARDE ME OYES -me miro sorprendido, perdi el equilibrio y cai mientras aterrizaba en la cama escuche mi nombre ser gritado por dos personas y ...

Oscuridad

Desperté sintiendo dolor de cabeza me incorpore y a duras penas logre caminar hasta la puerta para escuchar las voces de Yuki y Zero

No sabia nada entonces pero.. hemos estado juntos por 4 años asi que no te temo- decía ella- no permitiré que haya próxima vez e incluso si la hay no te dejare hacerlo te detendré ! - exclamo con fuerza, creía en sus palabras por la pequeña apertura de la puerta vi como ella lo abrazaba y el no rechazaba el contacto

Sentí una mano en mi espalda y vi al director ... no la había notado intente sonreír y lo logre - eres una chica fuerte ... pero aun así no eres de hierro llora si quieres - negué y seguí sonriendo mientras sentía una ligera humedad en mis mejillas - no te preocupes por mi -

El solo me rodeo con sus brazos y sentí mi pecho arder - duele ...duele mucho- susurre mientras apretaba mi pecho con mis manos para calmar el dolor pero era imposible y un nudo se formo en mi garganta haciéndome sentir peor - tranquila todo esta bien - escuche la vos del director decir mientras acariciaba mi espalda.¿Que me pasa?... no es como si realmente importara o ¿no?... ni siquiera lo conozco tan bien.

Sentí como mi cara se humedecía poco a poco... ¿estoy llorando?

Soy una idiota.


	4. Sensei

Sensei

Hanako pov-

Me suelto de los brazos del director y seco mis lagrimas mientras sonrio - no se ni por que lloro, ah Kuran-sempai hace cuanto que esta usted ahi - digo al notar la presencia del sangre pura que observaba la escena con una exprecion de calma - lamento no haberlo saludado,buenos dias Kuran-san - digo haciendo una pequeña reverencia al mismo tiempo que me sonrojo de verguenza por lo que el presencio - no hay problema Natsuno-san -dijo mientras sonreia amablemente- antes que nada yo queria agradecerle a usted que acccediera a la peticion de Yuki y permitiera que Zero permaneciera en la clase diurna con el hechizo de restriccion

La mirada de Kaname y el director era un poema, me encantaban esas expreciones- me permite preguntar ¿como es que sabe eso señorita Hanako? - sonrei mientras asentia- claro...probablemente no me crea pero soy algo asi como una especie de vidente segun parece yo naci con habilidades unicas y especiales heredadas de mis padres que a pesar de vivir como humanos normales no lo son- respondi sinceramente - mi madre desde pequeña podia ver espiritus y el futuro, ademas de poder controlar a los espiritus y mi padre esta conectado con los elementos naturales como agua,fuego,tierra,aire y trueno, intentamos saber el por que pero nunca encontramos una respuesta.

Kuran-san se me acerco- puede ser que seas hija de vampiros nobles o pura sangre- yo lo mire incredula y luego me eche a reir- no no eso es imposible ... si mal no recuerdo antes de llegar aqui el espiritu de una mujer me dijo que salvara a sus hijos Zero e Ichiru pero tambien dijo que yo era tanto un angel como un demonio... sera eso posible Croos-san - el ex-cazador palidecio- escuche algo similar hace mucho tiempo pero crei que solo era un mito - dijo ajustando sus lentes- Kuran-san esto es conocido como un viaje interdimencional y las unicas criaturas capaces de hacerlo son Los angeles, Los caidos y los Demonios, que son las criaturas mas poderosas existentes.

Croos me miro- tus padres son por casualidad Hiroki y Miyuki, los legendarios caidos enamorados - como era posible que supiera de mis padres- si ellos se llaman asi pero no son legendarios- el director me acaricio la cabeza- ellos fueron los seres que mas ayudaron a los cazadores a poder controlar a los vampiros y tambien eran los unicos que eran capaces de volver humanos a os nivel e, son una leyenda entre todos los cazadores pero no crei que estubieran vivos todos pensamos que murieron hace mucho tiempo, como castigo por intervenir en el destino de manera directa-

El joven castaño me observaba seriamente y luego hablo - escuche de ellos crei que eran un mito, tu padre era un angel muy poderoso y tu madre era la deminio mas fuerte pero ella no queria ser un demonio y decidio huir al mundo humano donde se convirtio en una monja, un dia dos demonios quisieron forzarla a volve y destruyeron la iglesia en la que se encontraba pero tu padre habia sido enviado para eliminarlos y los destruyo sin embargo termino muy herido - hizo una pausa para mirarme- tu madre lo ayudo y lo curo, pronto ambos se enamoraron y tu madre quedo en cinta, lo que ocasiono la furia del cielo y el infierno, se llego al acuerdo de que vivirian pero como humanos, y te matarian en cuanto nacieras- dijo mirandome con cierta emocion que no supe descifrar.

Senti como un escalofrio me recorrio por completo -no hablaban de mi, ese bebe si murio, mi hermano mayor, Ame quien se convirtio en mi guardian, pero siempre pense que el murio de manera natural no que lo habian asesinado... era un bebe- vi como sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y terror, sin duda no podia creer que mataran a un bebe - el dijo que mama estaba muy debil y papa peleo con todas sus fuerzas pero no pudieron hacer nada - llore al recordar la historia que me contaban mis padres como si fuera un cuento- perdieron a su bebe, sin embargo el cielo se apiado de ellos y de su amor y les dio la oportunidad de tener una bebita y que su hijo sea su guardian luego de eso ellos se convirtieron en caidos y criaron a su bebe como su pequeña princesa- ese cuento era su historia.

Ahora lo importante es cumplir mi mision - dije secando mis lagrimas - proteger a los gemelos y derrotar a ... cierta persona - dije ya recuperada - como sea vamos a comunicarle ¡s el acuerdo a Yuki y a Zero.

Luego de eso me retire y me fui a mi habitacion a llorar

Como una niña pequeña

A las pocas horas me cambie y fui a clases donde aparecio el nuevo sensei Yagari Touga-Sensei esta soltero?- escuche a una de mis compañeras preguntar a lo que se unieron pronto las demas hasta que el presidente del salon intervino pero una chica pregunto acerca de su ojo y cierto peliplata se retiro del salon siendo seguido por la castaña y yo me quede por que ... no tengo ganas de hacer nada hoy- Zero...- susurre- cuidalo Yuki...- volvi la atencion al frente en el receso sali a caminar y termine frente a los dos nobles que caminaban hacia la ciudad - feliz cumpleaños Takuma-san, buenos dias Shiki-san- susurre con una fui escuchada por los jovenes que devolvieron el saludo y el rubio me invito a su fiesta de cumpleaños- Takuma-san acepte esto como un obsequio- dije entregendole un retrato de el- no sabia que darle asi que lo hice para usted- me despedi y me fui a mi habitacion

-

Hace unos momentos tanto Yuki como Zero regresaron de la pequeña escapada que dieron y Yuki trajo un poco de ropa para mi afortunadamente de color blanco, negro, rojo y azul.

Me puse un vestido largo hasta la rodilla negro con una chaqueta negra con bordados azules y unos sapatos negros. Recogi mi cabello en una media cola alta y deje caer el resto de mi cabello por mi espalda y hombros.

Fui a la entrada de la clase nocturna para acompañar a Zero y a Yuki, lleve mi cuaderno de dibujos tambien.

Entre sin que nadie me notara a excepcion de algunos vampiros que intentaron acercarce de mas y fueron rapidamente alejados por unas peligrosas sombras que aparecieron a mi alrededor con formas amenazantes como de bestias.

Camine tranquila hasta encontrarme con Kaname, Yuki sentados en un sofa y Zero que estaba frente a ellos, me acerque rapidamente- buenas noches Kuran-san, Yuki-chan Zero-kun - salude simplemente, pocos segundos despues Kaname dijo algo que incomodo a Zero-acaso simpatisaste con ese nivel E- y este le apunto con Bloody Rose repidamente Seiren estaba junto a el con su mano frente al cuello de Zero lista para atacar pero yo no me quedaria de brazos cruzados -que demonios es esto?- pregunto sorprendida al ver como un sinfin de sombras comenzaban a reunirse bajo ella y se extendian por todo su cuerpo tomando control del mismo y dejandola inmobil- por favor Seiren disculpate despues de todo fui yo quien dijo algo que no debia- ella se calmo un poco y regrese a las sombras a su estado normal.

Zero se retiro del lugar luego de unos minutos y rapidamente Yuki lo persiguio, simplemente voltee a mirar al pura sangre y corri tras ellos.

Al llegar Zero lamia el cuello de yuki y ambos cayeron al agua por un mivimiento brusco por parte de ella.

Apenas lograron salir fueron recibidos por una bala de Yagari, Zero grito de dolor y Yagari recibio dos miradas de nuevamente pero Yuki se puso frente a Zero- no se cual sea tu relacion con Zero pero quien eres para decidir su vida o su muerte no dejare que Zero muera- dijo Yuki con seguridad- ella tiene razon en eso ninguna de las dos dejara que dañes a Zero, por mucho que fueras su sensei en un pasado- dije poniendome frente a el obstaculizando aun mas que llegara a ver a Zero- aun si el llegara a un nivel E, aun asi?- pregunto el mirandonos seriamente- Suficiente Yuki...Hanako- dijo mientras tomaba el brazo de la castaña y volteaba a verme dos segundo para luego ver hacia otro lado.

En eso llego el director en nuestra ayuda - por eso odio a los cazadores... vamos chicos salgan del agua aferrence a mi- dijo estirando su mano que fue rechazada por ambos jovenes - ¿que clase de persona es usted?- interrrogo enojada la castaña- Yagari touga cazador de vampiros , fui el sensei de Zero acaso no escuchaste a tu compañera- dijo señalandome - de verdad actuas como hija de ese sabelotodo, Zero casi te muerde hago esto por tu propio bien asi que no me culpes-en eso intervino EL peli plata- dejen que yo me encargue de esto- cada una de nosotras se fue a su cuarto, yo ya sabia lo que hablarian haci que no me preocupe mucho

¿sera que esto es un sueño? lo parece aunque para ser un sueño dura mucho y ... se siente real - dije apretando mi mano sobre mi pecho


	5. Lo unico que puedo hacer es

Pues este dia ocurrieron muchas cosas siendo sincera como una pequeño dialogo que tubimos a principio del dia Croos-san, Yagari-sensei luego se enteraran por que sensei, en donde el cazador se entero de mi procedencia y el director le pidio que me entrenara como cazadora.

Nunca tube un dia mas duro en mi vida,en clase tube que hacer y terminar todos y cada unos de los reportes para tener la tarde libre y durante las 4 horas antes del cambio de turno entrene con el sensei... si Zero paso por esto de pequeño se gano aun mas de mi respeto.

-Flash Back-

Yagari estaba sentado en la rama de un arbol mientras ordenaba que hacer a la joven- vamos tu madre lo hacia sin esfuerzo con cientos de armas y tu no puedes con una tonta lata- dijo mirandola con una sonrisa prepotente, patee la lata que fue a para con sus compañeras,las cuales utilizaba para el entrenamiento.

Lo mire con todo el rencor que pude reunir...que fue mucho- no tengo idea de lo que haga o no mi madre no puedo mover cosas con la mente sensei pasemos a otra cosa- dije furiosa

El solo me mostró un pequeño cuaderno - si no lo haces quemare tu diario- mire bien el cuaderno y...eso no era un diario era mi cuaderno de historias...MI CUADERNO DE HISTORIAS!- m...mm...mi... ENTRASTE A MI HABITACIÓN!- de improvisto todas las latas de refresco explotaron derramando por completo su contenido, para luego dirigirse a bastante velocidad hacia el sensei acompañadas por unas pequeñas volas de nieve -(que no se de donde salieron siendo que hace calor )-quien las esquivo con facilidad- sensei... lo voy a matar

Comenze a correr detras de el en forma chibi mientras le tiraba lo primero que veia... en eso llego el director y accidentalmente recibio el golpe de una lata yo me detuve por completo y sensei se paro a mi lado- cada vez me caes mejor enana- dijo acariciando mi cabeza- gomene Croos-san - llore aun en forma chibi cuando el director se recupero- no es tu culpa hanako-chan- dijo el amablemente mientras acariciaba un chichón en su frente- ammm...etto sensei... puedo visitar a Zero en su aislamiento- el me miro sorprendido al igual que el director para luego suavizar su mirada y volver a acariciar mi cabeza- esta bien- yo tarde en moverme por que el continuaba frotando su mano contra mi cabello - sensei ya termino?- el continuo en lo suyo- no- caida estilo anime de mi parte

-fin del flashback-

Por supuesto que fui a ver a Zero pero despues de una ducha por que luego de las 59 vueltas, 69 flexiones de brazos y los 99 abdominales seguidos de 2 horas de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, me dio calor.

No acostumbro hacer actividad fisica.

No me moleste en tocar a la puerta, solo la patee y entre como si fuera mi casa.

Hola Zerorin- dije saltándole encima para abrazarlo - sueltame... mocosa del demonio suéltame- forcejeaba para liberarse de mi abrazo- espera como llegaste aqui?- lo solté y procedí a buscar un lugar donde sentarme- bueno llegue aqui caminando con mis pies veras no fue dificil primero uno despues el otro no es nada del otro mundo- dije con una sonrisa- bueno... que tal si te sientas aqui -dije palmeando el lugar junto al mio- vamos Zero no muerdo- dije sin pensar ... el como venganza pellico mis cachetes- pero yo si- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi cuello- pronto llegara Yuki... ¿quieres que me vaya asi estas con ella?

El me miro y no respondio- por que?- lo dijo muy despacio pero lo escuche- por que que?- pregunte confundida- Por que se preocupan por mi si soy un mons...- antes de que terminara de hablar lo tome de ambos lados de la cabeza y lo guie hasta mi pecho - deja de decir cosas estúpidas y duermete- casi al instante comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y durmió tranquilamente acurrucado sobre mi pecho

Lo mire un rato - que lindo eres cuando no eres un amargado... kya lo siento Zero era broma era broma -comencé a gritar cuando el "dormido" resulto estar despierto y me levanto como un saco de papas para arrojarme a una tina llena de agua...por suerte tibia- espero que sepas que me vengare- mientras lo amenace alguien entro a la habitacion- Zero...


End file.
